Fidelity
by alydaughter
Summary: Sokka reminices as they fly and injured Aang to the Air Temple. His thoughts about love, the moon, and maybe a new attraction. SokkaToph ideology but Sokka's all around feelings. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Loyal readers, this is named Fidelity after "fidelity" by Regina Spektor. The italics are the lyrics. I bolded some old quotes from Avatar because i jsut...liked to put it in there.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own avatar. if i did, sokka and toph would be together and the season would have started already**

**Pairings: Toph/Sokka. Sokka/Suki. Sokka/Yue**

**READ AND REVIEW**

_

* * *

_

_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly_

The moon shone bright as Sokka rolled over on Appa's back. The small group of travelers dozed quietly under the shining glow of Sokka's once love. He spotted Katara, sleeping but dutifully holding the wrecked Avatar in her arms. The water warrior shook his head, shocked at the couple nights events. It started with Zuko's betrayal. He remembered Katara coming up, holding an almost dead Aang. He thought for sure the kid was a goner. They spent that night making sure he kept breathing. The next day the left the earth king and his bear, thank god (it reeked), at the refuge. Now they were trying to find the air temple so they could find the guru and get Aang back to normal, if there ever was a normal for him.

The light of the moon shone brighter as Sokka flipped on his back to watch the sky. He told himself that he was just watching the star and the clouds slip by, but he knew he was staring solely at his moon – I mean – _the_ moon.

Yue's sweet smell seemed to drift down to the boy and he heaved a heavy sigh. What was Yue? Was she a spirit? Was she _the _moon, or had she been lost in the transaction between her and the fish? He loved to hope that she could see him from here, watch him every night as he watched her…

_I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices_

Sokka turned onto his belly and rested his head on the side of Appa's makeshift saddle. He didn't want to look at the moon tonight. It hurt too much, and other things were on his mind. As much as he loved Yue, he still did even to that second, he could not claim that she was the only one he loved. Maybe that is why he accepted Yue's fate as easily, because as much as it hurt to fail in protecting her, he knew she did what she wanted…and it opened him up for Suki only.

_I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music_

The young man's thoughts turned to his lovely warrior; to the day they met, their parting, his thoughts on her, their reunion, their kiss. He remembered his excitement when he heard Suki had made it to Ba Sing Se and how thrilled he was to meet up with her and pick up where they had left off at the Serpent's Pass. But that would never happen, because instead, Azula and her minions had taken her over. In Suki's place had been the pink girl, and as cute as she may be, he still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with her.

And to add on top of that, Sokka had realized that if Azula and her friends had taken Suki and her warrior friends, then Suki had been defeated and that she was missing. He cursed himself for bringing the poor girl into his mess. Sometimes it was hard being friends with the Avatar and hurting those you loved. For he did love Suki, but he feared the worst for her. He knew Azula not to be the most merciful of humans – if she even was human.

_And it breaks my heart_

Why did he let himself get into these positions? Why did he find his heart tied in loops over girls who he ended up destroying? He was a warrior. He was supposed to protect people, not lose them. Especially not lose the ones you cared about.

_And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft_

But Sokka was not ready to give up. He had lost one, probably two already. But somehow, he felt his heart moving towards another. And although he tried to hide it, he could not help that he was drawn to her smile, her laugh, her way of dealing with everyone. It was as if she were him, but only more intense. She could control things the way Sokka could not. He could never control his own fate; whether it was his own instincts messing up on him, or his lack of bending, but whenever he was around her, he felt as if she had enough control for the both of them. And every time she blushed or had a weak moment, he wanted to hold her like he held Suki and Yue. Traitorous thoughts to the moon and his warrior, but they were true.

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better_

No, he wasn't ready to give up on love yet. As much as the other girls had stolen his heart away, he seemed to be reeling it back. He looked at the moon and sighed. "I'm sorry Yue," he muttered, wishing he had only been strong enough to keep her from taking her life. "I'm sorry Suki," he sighed, wishing he had been confident enough to make her travel with him instead of leading her into Azula's cruel trapped web. But she was here with him everyday and he could watch over her. He wasn't going to lose her this time.

Sokka rolled on his side, away from Appa's flapping tail. She was there, laying beside him. For once, she looked almost peaceful except for that slight smirk she wore every time she lost consciousness.

Toph.

In her odd way, she had drawn him to her. Earth and Water, made the earth and needed one another. Where one's boundaries stopped, the other began. She was the confidence and stability he needed. He could protect her easily because she protected herself. But it was the ways she was sarcastic to him, but held that gleam in her eye that drew him every time. Man, was it going to be awkward in a couple years, or sooner, but for now he held his love for her secret. The gang had enough to deal with without tossing in love into the equation.

_I got lost in the sounds_

**"No I was told to protect you, I can't let you do this."**

_I hear in my mind all these voices_

**The moon shone bright as the two youths stood on a bridge. Gently their two lips mesh, surprising Sokka. "Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused." **

_I hear in my mind all these words_

**I'm sorry. I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior. **

**I am a warrior, but I'm a girl, too.**

_I hear in my mind all this music_

"**We'll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me."**

"**Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own"**

**If only that were the reason**

_I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground_

His one foot on the ground kept him stable; gave him his Sokka appeal of coolness and calm demeanor. But it was her who kept him there. Her as earth. His hold on her kept him going. And as he laid there, between the moon and the earth, he knew where his place was.

The moon seemed to shine a little less brighter next time he looked up.


End file.
